All of Your Imperfections
by ArsenicLips
Summary: After Eli's mistake with Lenore, he could finally lose the one thing that has kept him sane. Clare has to choose between her mind and her heart as to what she needs to do. (I do not own anything related to Degrassi!) Rated M for later chapters. So. Fair warning
1. Chapter 1: I miss her

**First fanfic! Sorry that it's really short. This was just me experimenting with my material. But I don't own anything related to Degrassi. I just love the Eclare pair-up. Anyway, if you can, review! Tell me your thoughts. I take them to heart.**

* * *

It's been a few days since Clare told me she wanted to take a break. I still have one more week to be home, and the days are killing me. Just the other day, I passed by The Dot while on a walk and I saw Clare. She was wearing her long, black wig. I had the urge to talk to her. Hug her. Hold her. Kiss her. But what stopped me was the person sitting across from her. No, it wasn't Alli. It was Drew. Drew. I watched from a distance as her soft eyes started to water and Drew would hand her a napkin and hug her close. Jealous thoughts took over my twisted mind. I had to look away before I lost it.

"I don't know why, but just seeing that killed me inside. I should've been the one to hug her close. Even if she is complaining about how shitty I am." I buried my face into my hands and looked back at myself in the mirror. Somehow, I ended up at my parent's house. In the room where Clare helped me get over my hoarding problem. Everywhere I go, Clare somehow had an impact there. Clare. Clare. CLARE.

"Talking to myself hardly ever helps. I should call her. I just want to hear her voice." I forcibly took my phone out of my back pocket and turned the screen on. There staring back at me was the picture of Clare and I at the hospital. Before she lost her hair. Still a true beauty. Before I ended up staring at the picture again, I got a notification that said I had five missed calls. All from Lenore.

"Eli. Someone is here to see you." My mother said as I started to dial Clare's number. I brushed the hair out of my eyes and side stepped out of my door, not wanting to shove my mom. I trudged to the door, and saw an angel standing there. Fiddling with her dark locks. It was of course, Clare.

"I hope I wasn't barging in. You told me that you were staying for two weeks, and. Well, we need to talk. Is right now an okay time?" Clare said as she nervously shifted stances.

"Yes, yes of course. Let's go outside. We can talk there, okay?" I took her soft hand and sat down on the sidewalk. I pat the spot next to me and smiled at her. But she didn't smile back. She just slowly sat down and folded her hands into her lap.

"Eli," Her voice immediately got shaky. And right there, I saw the same look in her eyes that she had when she found out that I cheated. Her big eyes carried all these sadness and frustration. A huge lump formed in my throat, and there was a pit in my stomach. I didn't want to know what was coming next.

"I wish you could tell me that all of this never happened. But I know that you can't, as much as that honestly pains me to say. I want to forgive you. I do," Her eye started to water.

"Clare?" I quietly whispered as I put my hand on her knee. She turned away from me, and her mouth slowly opened, but she was interrupted by her phone ringing. Clare brought it out from her pocket, quickly looked at the screen, and shoved it back into her pocket. The pit in my stomach grew larger because I saw who texted her. It was Drew.

"Anyway, uhm," She sniffled a few times before looking out to the road. "I'm sorry, I just can't do this." Clare quickly got up and was torn away from me. She ran to her car, and before I knew it, she was gone.

"Oh, Baby Boy…" I heard my mother mumble. I whipped my head and saw Cece and Bullfrog standing there. Shaking their hands and giving me looks of pity. I felt my eyes water, but I refused to cry. Instead, I quietly retreated to my car. I got into my car and just sat in there. I didn't put the key in the ignition. I had no intention of going anywhere. I just wanted to sit there and think of her.


	2. Chapter 2: Complications

(Clare's POV of Chp. 1)

It's been a few days since I told Eli that we should take a break. I'm starting to regret it, because I feel like I should've listened to my heart. Which was currently aching. But yesterday I met Adam at The Dot, but Drew tagged along, since he apparently needed to get out of the house. Though once I got there, I kind of just exploded onto Adam. But he ran to the bathroom when he felt sick from something that he ate. So for about 15 minutes, I vented to Drew, who seemed like he wasn't as interested, but he listened anyway. I was so distraught that I almost bawled right there. He handed me a few napkins and hugged me tight. It immediately didn't feel right, so I slowly pushed him off. He looked at me odd, but apologized, and stayed quiet until Adam came back.

Fast-forwarding to today, I was sitting on my bed, on the phone with Alli.

"I'm just saying. If you regret taking a break, talk to him and...Revoke it or whatever." Her voice was loud and she sounded annoyed. I couldn't blame her. We were going back and forth on this for an hour.

"I know, Alli. I've been thinking about that. I'm at war with myself in my head and I don't know if-." Jake came in and he looked at me and mouthed 'Thoughts on dinner?' I sheepishly smiled and mouthed back 'Takeout.'. He nodded once more and quietly left.

"CLARE." Alli shouted into my ear. I nearly dropped my phone, since her shrill tone scared the living shit out of me.

"Jake was in my room! He asked what I wanted for dinner!" I shot back, probably sounded just as annoyed as she did.

"Whatever. But seriously. I don't think he'll be staying for long. What if you realize this 'break' was a mistake? He'll be back in New York before you will get to say something. You'll be one of those shitty clichés that we see in the movies." Alli didn't sound as annoyed. She leveled her tone and I agreed with every word.

"And if the break isn't a mistake?" I quietly asked, looking out my window, then my clock. Wondering how late it was. If it was too late.

"I think you'll know. But make sure he knows. Anyway, I have to go. The TV is calling my name. Good luck! Tell me how it all goes." We said our goodbyes and I hung up. I walked downstairs, and told Jake that I was going out. He nodded once again and before I knew it, I was driving to Eli's parent's house. Somehow, I knew he'd be there.

Once I got there, I knocked on the door and Cece was standing at the door with a warm smile on her face.

"Clare honey, you look beautiful. I'm assuming that you're looking for Eli. I'll go get him for you." I thanked her as she went to go find Eli. I played with the locks of my dark haired wig, hoping that it would soothe me. It didn't. But when I looked up, I saw him standing there. His short, curly hair was getting into his deep eyes.

"I hope I wasn't barging in. You told me that you were staying for two weeks, and. Well, we need to talk. Is now an okay time?" I shifted stances, not knowing what he would say, but he came toward me and took my hand in his.

"Yes, yes of course. Let's go outside. We can talk there, okay?" Eli softly replied as he guided me out of the house and he sat down on the sidewalk. He looked up at me with those eyes, and smiled at me as he pat the spot next to him. I didn't exactly smile back, not wanting to give him the wrong idea, even though I didn't know what the fuck the right idea was. I also folded my hands into my lap.

"Eli," I began, while my voice cracked. What was wrong with me? What was I even doing? I don't even know what my intentions are. And he's looking right at me, probably expecting me to just come out and say something already. "I wish you could tell me that all of this never happened. But I know that you can't, as much as that honestly pains me to say." I continued quietly, with my eyes watering already.

"Clare?" Eli whispered as he put his hand on my knee. I had to look away, not wanting him to see the cool tears that ran down my hot face. I opened my mouth, about to continue, but the sound of my phone ringing interrupted me. I ripped my phone out of my pocket and saw that it was Drew. I quickly shoved it back into my pocket, not wanting to talk at the horribly timed moment.

"Anyway, uhm," I sniffled, not knowing where the hell I was going with this. More cool tears streamed down my burning hot face as I looked out to the road. I couldn't do this, even though I didn't exactly know what I was supposed to be doing. "I'm sorry, I just can't do this." I got up quickly and ran to my car, starting it, then driving away. I looked at my rear-view mirror and saw Eli sitting there. He looked absolutely heartbroken. That tore me up inside. I would never forget the look on his face. I did that.


	3. Chapter 3: Our Bench

**So having the POV switch back and forth like that..Hmm..I'm experimenting with it. It was interesting for me. I can't say that I will be doing that often, but I found it fun to write. So, we shall see!**

* * *

(Eli is the first POV, then Clare)

I looked up from my steering wheel. Slowly perking up, and for some reason, I needed to go to Our Bench. Something inside of my heart told me that she would be there. I don't know what it was, but I could be wrong. I just needed to check. I had to check.

"I'll um, I'll be back. I just need to check something. Don't wait for me for dinner." I called out to Bullfrog and Cece as I shoved the door of my car open, jumped out, and started to run. I didn't know what this could mean if she was there or wasn't there. Though, I guess I was about to find out when I got there. I wasn't exactly the biggest fan of that feeling, since I still had that huge pit in my stomach. But I kept running.

"Please be there, please be there…" I huffed under my breath as I got closer and closer to Our Bench. I pushed people out of the way, jumped over small children, flower boxes, and menus for restaurants. I skidded to a complete stop when I saw a girl with long dark hair sitting there, covering her face. I slowly and carefully approached the bench, my mind going crazy with thoughts.

_Shit shit shit shit…What if this isn't her? I guess I could always run back home. Well, actually, walk. My legs feel like jelly. Then again, what if it is her? What would I say? What would I do? Should I kiss or hug her? She'd probably hit me. God fucking damn it._

I walked to the other side of the bench, and sat next to the girl, knowing it was Clare, because she was wearing the same outfit.

_Duh, stupid. Did you honestly forget? You spoke to her like 5 minutes ago._

"Clare?" I whispered softly, and watched as she lifted her head up slowly and wipe her cheeks. Her eyes were so puffy from crying, and her face was pink and there were lines from her mascara at the top of her cheeks. She looked like she wanted to say something, but she just sniffled and choked on some of her tears. I couldn't take it anymore. She needed to know how I felt. So I brought her into my embrace. I felt her resist at first, but she then melted into me, resting her head on my shoulder. I felt her tears run down my neck as she uncontrollably sobbed. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry, Clare…" I whispered into her ear as I kissed her forehead and kissed her forehead.

_Tell her you love her. Kiss her. Carry her back to her car. Hug her tight and never let her go._

I fought the urges, but I held her on the bench, kissing her cheeks, but specifically the places where the tears ran down._  
_

* * *

I didn't exactly know where I was going. I felt terrible for leaving him there like that. Or was that the right thing to do? I don't know.

"I should've just talked things out with him." I beat myself up for not turning around and finishing what I wanted to say. But what did I want to say?

_Stupid stupid stupid. Why didn't you just tell him how you felt? Never mind. You don't even know how you feel. Do you still love him though?_

"More than anything." I answered myself out loud. I pulled over and found myself at Our Bench. Filled with many memories, and I thought of those memories as I sat down and my eyes started watering again.

_Where the fuck is the off button on these god damn waterworks. _

I could feel people staring, so I covered my face, not wanting possible people from Degrassi seeing me. I mean, the wig, my car, and my outfit could be a giveaway. But whatever. The one person I want to come and hold me I just ran away from. God knows how he feels about me now. And I hate appearing to be so helpless. Where's Alli when I need her to set me straight for the moment.

_Wait stop crying. There's someone approaching the bench._

"Clare?" I choked on the last bit of my tears and looked up to see if it was someone that I knew. And right there, Eli was. Just looking at me with a concerned look. I don't even want to know how I look right now. Probably horrible.

_How did he know that I was here? Could he have possibly followed me? No. How did he know? Don't look into his eyes, Clare. You'll start crying again._

Before I could say a word, Eli roped me into his warm embrace. At first, I tried to move away, resisting his hold. But I then stopped and wrapped my shaking arms around the small of his back, holding him tight. I rested my head on his right shoulder uncontrollably crying. I could feel his neck and the shirt of his collar getting wet. But I stayed right there. It felt right.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry, Clare…" I could hear him whisper as he rubbed my back and kissed my forehead. I belonged right here, and I hoped that he knew that.

_Tell him you love him. Kiss him. Take his hand and guide him back to your car. Hug him tight and never let him go._

My thoughts were crazy, but I laid them to rest. For the moment. Because at that moment, he was kissing my damp, hot cheeks.

* * *

**May 9th, 2014- UPDATE- SHIT SHIT SHIT. I JUST READ MY CHAPTER AND REALIZED I PUT THE HORIZONTAL LINE IN THE WRONG PLACE. I AM SO SORRY. BUT I FIXED IT!**


	4. Chapter 4: Stay with me

**4th chapter already. Wow! Anyway, sorry for it being way longer than what I posted for chapters 1,2, and 3. But it's worth reading, I promise!**

* * *

Her crying became quieter after a little bit. I heard her sniffle a little and felt her try to wipe my collar and neck dry.

"Clare, it's okay. I just need to know, are you alright?" She coughed one more time before she looked at me with those big, beautiful eyes. She wiped her eyes one last time and slowly leaned on me, looking up at me and studying my expression carefully.

"Can we go sit in my car for a bit? I don't see yours." Clare said softly as she took my big hand into hers and led me to her car. She got in the driver's seat, and I sat in the passenger's seat. I could tell that she was thinking, and I'm pretty sure I knew what about.

"Clare. What are you thinking about? And don't lie to me and say nothing, because I know for sure that is not the case." I began as I turned my whole body towards her. The lump in my throat came back, though I desperately needed it to go away.

"I think us taking a break was a mistake. I could just feel myself aching the day after. And Adam and Alli told me to revoke it. Whatever the hell that means. Basically, listen to my heart. And that's what it is telling me," She drifted off and finally looked at me, making eye contact. Her small, pink lips sheepishly smiled at me. I returned the smile, but I was so fucking nervous inside.

"I love you, Eli. More than myself, more than anything. But I'm still mad about you cheating with Lana or whatever her name was." There it was. The turning point in the conversation. Where she would go on to how she just can't forgive me, and how we can't be together.

_Prepare yourself, Goldsworthy, you're about to lose the absolute best thing that has ever happened to you. Don't cry, or at least not in front of her._

"Clare, wait," I interrupted, wanting to at least to tell her how I felt before I lost my girl. I leaned back against the seat, realizing something.

_My car is 5 minutes away, I could just sprint up there and get it real quick. As long as she stays there and waits for a bit. All I need is 5 minutes,_

"I need to give you something, but I left it in my car. Clare, I just need 5 minutes to sprint up there, get it, and jog back. Can you maybe wait for just 5-10 minutes?" I asked, hoping that she would say yes. I watched her as she bit her lip and met my eyes.

"Yes. I'll wait here." She answered, with a small smile and a little hope in her beautiful eyes. I returned the smile once again before I jumped out of her car and started sprinting. Once again, I shoved numerous people in order to get to my car. I was out of breath once I got there, with barely enough strength to reach in and get what I needed, but once I did so, I held it closely to my chest and jogged back. I was close to passing out once I reached Clare, god damn it I am out of shape. But I slowly got back into her car, thrilled to be sitting down. I looked up at Clare, and she looked a bit shocked. I'll explain later.

"Eli, are you okay?" Clare softly asked as she cocked her head to the side, with some of her dark locks falling into her beautiful eyes.

"I'm…Okay…Just, just…" I struggled to say the right things without coughing up a lung. But I collected my breath and put a large book on my lap. I could feel Clare looking at me, and then the book.

"What's that?" I didn't answer. All I did was place the book in her lap. She looked over it but began flipping through the pages, and stopped before looking at me. "These are our e-mails." She sniffled again and smiled a little at me.

"It's the story of us," I finally started a sentence without needing to gulp in air. "Can't let this be the final chapter" I continued, watching her flip through some more pages. "I messed up the best thing that's ever happened to me. I can't leave without trying to fix it. I know that this doesn't fix everything, Clare. But I will do whatever it takes, because I love you. Please don't give up on me. Just…Just know that I will do whatever it takes so that you will be happy to be with me again. Give me a chance." I practically begged her. It was quiet for a few seconds, but she then reached over and hugged me tight. I let out a sigh and closed my eyes, holding her against me.

"I can't wait to read this when I get home." She whispered into my ear as we pulled away. Clare looked at the book, then me.

"I know. I enjoyed reading it. But uhm, I've gotta ask, will you give me another chance?" I reached for her hand, watching as she didn't pull away from me.

"Yes. I'll give you another chance." She laughed a little but pulled me towards her. I watched as she got closer and pressed her lips against mine. Her hand was placed on my neck, bringing me in closer for a deeper kiss. I slowly put my hand on her cheek, running my thumb along the tops of the apple of her cheek. This was long overdue.

_Don't get too horny now, Goldsworthy._

Clare was the first to pull away, but she was still close to my face. "Jake went out a while to get takeout for dinner. My mom and Glen went out for their date night. Would you like to join Jake and me?" A small smile spread on my lips as I took her hands into mine.

"It's a date, Edwards. Well, an awkward date that has your step-brother involved. I'm up for it." My smile grew from ear to ear, and Clare did he same.

"Great then." Clare replied as she started her car and began driving towards her house.

_This is a start. But with the week that I have left, I should dedicate it to proving to Clare that I love her, and how much I love her. She needs to know that she's the only girl for me._


	5. Chapter 5: Guests

Eli read some of the e-mails out loud to me as I drove. Every page made me smile. I looked over as we stopped and noticed that he turned to the last page, but didn't read it. He only closed the book and set it onto his lap.

"Wait, why didn't you read that page? Was it blank?" Eli shook his head and smiled.

"It's something that you'll have to read, Edwards." I rolled my eyes, but my smile stayed on my face. Before I knew it, we were at my house. Eli jumped out of his seat, and walked over to mine, opening the door for me and handing me the book. I started flipping to the last page, but Eli put his hand on the pages so that I couldn't flip through. I lifted an eyebrow.

"Nope. You have to read it when you are alone and in your room." Eli smirked as he looped is arm into mine.

"Oh, it's one of those things. Trying to get me hot and bothered are we?" Eli's neck and cheeks turned pink, but he shook his head and kissed my cheek as we approached the front door.

"You will just have to wait and see, Edwards. Just wait and see." I scrunched up my face as I unlocked the door and pushed it open. Jake was sitting on the couch, eating takeout while fumbling with the chopsticks.

"Such a natural. I mean really." Eli smirked as he walked towards Jake, who had a noodle in his mouth, and some peas stuck in his teeth. Jake laughed a little as he ate the rest of the noodle and gave Eli a quick little hug.

"I feel like it's been forever since I've seen you. Aren't you supposed to be in New York right now?" Jake said as he walked over to the kitchen and offered Eli a box of takeout, which Eli took and walked back to the couch.

"Yeah, but I took a little break for Thanksgiving and stuff. I brought my stuff with me to do work still, but my producer will just need someone else to listen to his problems and have his coffee be brought to them. If I do need to go back, I will. But it will be unwillingly." Eli said as he crashed on the couch. Both Jake and Eli looked at where I was standing.

"Good thing I bought quite a few boxes, eh, Clare?" Jake chuckled as he sat in the chair across from Eli.

"Try not to eat too much. I like the restaurant's food. I pig out when I have the chance." I giggled as I took my own box and sat down next to Eli, who wrapped his arm around me. I leaned my head back against him, but I was eying the e-mail book that was on the kitchen counter.

"Well I'm just about finished. I'm gonna head up to my bed for the night. Don't get too crazy down here," Jake joked as he started to clean up. "oh, and Clare? Parents will be home around 11 or so." He added as he started jogging upstairs to his room. Eli and I waited for the sound of his door closing, which it did.

"So, what do you wanna do for the next 4 hours or so? Unless you can't stay that long." I asked as I put my food down on the coffee table and leaned on him.

"I think I can stay until about 9 or 10. Cece and Bullfrog would probably want some kind of explanation, to say the least." Eli replied as he finished up his spoonful and then put his food down. "But I don't know. I guess we could always just hang out." Eli smiled with a bit of a twinkle in his eye.

"Jake's upstairs, Eli. What if he hears?" Eli's smile vanished as he shook his head and sighed. But he chuckled a little as he pulled me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned up to kiss him. He returned the kiss, and moved his hands down my waist, to which I moved my hands up to his cheeks, bringing his face even closer to mine. He started to lean on me, which made me fall onto the arm of the couch and have him rest on top of me.

_Don't get too ahead of yourself._

I just about ignored that voice in my head as I started to push on Eli, whose hands were firmly placed on my waist. I ended up pushing him onto the other arm and I was on top. Eli looked up at me, with his eyes firmly locked on mine. I slowly leaned down to him and pressed my lips against his, while his hands ran up and down my sides.

_Do you even have a condom? And HELLOOOO? Jake is upstairs!_

Eli sat up with me still in his lap. I was basically straddling him. But his kisses moved down to my cheek, then my neck. With Jake upstairs, I let out soft, quiet moans, letting Eli know that I enjoyed it. He then moved back to my lips and had his tongue slowly enter my mouth, making me want to moan more.

_This boy is such a fucking tease. Dear god, just let me fuck him already._

I had so many urges. From the neck kissing to Eli's warm hands meeting the skin on my cold waist, since my shirt started to rise up a little from all of the moving around. I wanted to have him right there, and I knew he did too. But we had to hold back.

"Eli..." I softly moaned as I ran my fingers through his hair as he kissed my neck more.

"Do you want me to stop? Or am I not doing enough?" He whispered into my ear as he caressed my hips.

_Having sex would be more than enough. _

His eyes met mine, but I watched as his eyes went to the clock, and he sighed. Eli then rested his head on my chest and he let out a long sigh as he wrapped his arms around my stomach.

"I wish we could but-."

"No. I do too. But Jake is upstairs and..My parents would be coming home and they probably would've checked my room.." I answered sadly as I stroked his hair, and gave his head little kisses.

"And I think I have to go. Not because I want to, but because I have to. I just turned my phone on and I saw that I had 5 missed calls from Cece. I'm sorry, Clare." He mumbled sadly and he started to get up. But I ripped him back down as I gave him one last kiss, this time my tongue was in his mouth. I pulled away, and Eli looked stunned. I knew that he wanted more, but I was saving that moment up for when we could be alone.

"It's okay. I understand. But will I see you tomorrow?" I asked as I rested my head onto the couch arm.

"Definitely. Will Beautiful allow me to take her to dinner tomorrow?" Eli asked as he ran his warm fingers down my cheeks. I bite my lip and nodded with a smile.

"She will. How does 7 sound, Dexter?" Eli rolled his eyes, but he smiled as he walked towards the door, and I followed behind him.

"7 sounds perfect. I'll pick you up. Until then, Beautiful." Eli kissed my hand and he winked as he began to walk back to his house. I watched him, and saw that he would occasionally look back and smile at me. I love him.

"I should call Alli." I said as I stepped back into my house after Eli was out of sight.

* * *

**Ahhhh, I know. COCKBLOCK. It happens. But in a little bit, IT WILL HAPPEN. Soon, I hope. I'm just trying to find a moment that will tie into the story and not be some random sex scene. But this story is rated M for a reason!**


	6. Chapter 6: Best night ever (Prt 1)

It took me a little bit to walk home from Clare's house. But the entire time, she was on my mind. Her sweet lips, her ever loving embrace, the way she kissed me and held her against me. If I thought of her like that more, I'd probably get a boner in public.

_Until tomorrow, Beautiful. Until tomorrow._

I finally arrived home, and when I did, Cece was sitting at the dining table, drinking some water and looking out the window. Once she noticed my presence, she stood up and walked up to me.

"Baby Boy! How'd it go? How's Clare? Are you guys still together? Did you have sex? Or did you break up? Oh, Baby Boy, I'm so sorry, I really liked her-." I held my hands up to stop my mom before she got ahead of herself.

"It went fine. Clare is doing great, and yes we are still together," Cece stared at Eli, waiting for her to answer her next question. I hated how invested my mother was in my sex life. "and no, we did not have sex." I mumbled the last part, looking away from Cece.

"That's a shame, but remember, be protected! Unless you want a little Eli or Clare running around."

_I definitely don't want a little me running around…Grown up me causes enough trouble already. But a mini Clare? I wouldn't mind that…A small little girl with Clare's soft, bouncy curls and maybe her beautiful blue eyes, calling out 'daddy' whenever she wanted to be picked up or just needed me. And squeal 'mommy' when Clare was near her. That doesn't sound very bad._

"Elijah!" I've never heard my mother call me that before, but it certainly got my attention. "Were you seriously thinking about that? Because I was just kidding, Baby Boy. You're too young for a family."

"I know that. I'm only 19. Clare's 18. I'm not going to do that to her. She has to finish high school, and her parents would kill her, and me." I rolled my eyes but my mom kissed my forehead.

"Well, good. I'm just making sure. I'm gonna go join your father in bed. I love you, alright? Sleep tight tonight." Cece gave me another kiss before she headed upstairs. I drank a glass of water and finally went upstairs to my room. I slumped down onto my bed and looked around.

_I really thought about having a family with Clare. Could I have been serious?_

I got up and changed into my boxers and a shirt. I laid back down onto my bed and stared out my window. I shut my eyes and thought about what had just happened with Clare. The way she kissed me after Jake left, and how her skin got goosebumps when I carefully ran my fingers in circles on her hips. The way she moaned when I kissed her neck…Probably one of the hottest things I've ever heard. I just wanted to take her right there. But, not yet. It wouldn't have been right.

(The next morning)

I fell asleep thinking about Clare, and I woke up thinking about her too. I trudged downstairs, only to find that Cece and Bullfrog went out for breakfast. Apparently, they didn't want to wake me up, but I guess I understand that. I needed to plan out my date with Clare anyway. Maybe Alli can help me out so that I don't seriously mess shit up. I just got Clare back, and I will not lose her again.

"I don't think I should take her to a fancy restaurant. I know she doesn't exactly like that stuff. What about a picnic under the stars or something…"

I picked up my car keys and started to head out. I decided on a picnic, so I was going to go out and buy all of the things that we would need for our special date. I got into my car and started out for all these stores.

"I need a basket, some towels, sparkling cider, and Clare's favorite foods." I said to myself as I drove around and planned the night in my head. "We could always go to that woodsy place. It would be perfect, and hopefully a beautiful night for Beautiful to remember."

_Also gotta pick up my prescription for my bipolar meds._

I went to the nearest pharmacy and waited in line to pick up my prescription. As I looked around, I saw Jake standing there, looking around the snack and magazine section.

"Jake? What are you doing here?" I asked as I strayed away from my spot in the line. I wasn't in the biggest hurry to get my shit. "Aren't you supposed to be in school? Or is someone being bad and skipping college?" I teased and watched as he spun around and rolled his eyes.

"I woke up late and Helen decided to drive me to class, since Clare was gone, and my dad took my car. Turns out that she forgot to fill up the tank of gas, so she's across the street at the gas station filling up her car. I'm just getting this stuff for my trip later."

I cocked my head to the side. "You're going on a trip? To where? If you don't mind me asking."

"Well. I want a break from the community college thing. And now Helen and dad want me to apply. I agree, so I'm touring this once place I'm really interested in. It's Villanova." My eyes immediately widened.

"Wait. Villanova? That's in Pennsylvania. Crazy far." I said quietly, wondering if there was anyone around.

"I know. But, I would love to go there. Dad and Helen are going down there with me for the tour." He replied as he picked up some of the snacks. But I felt a pit in my stomach.

"Oh, so, Clare is going?" I choked up with a hint of sadness in my voice. Though I think Jake could tell that I was upset.

"No, no no. She wants to stay here. Don't worry, I wouldn't stand in the way of your date night with her." He smirked a little, to which I rolled my eyes. "Just don't make a mess." Once again, I rolled my eyes. But he had to leave, we said our goodbyes, and I headed back in line.

"This could change everything…" I whispered to myself as I picked up my prescription and headed back to my car. "If she wants it, of course. But I'll just have to see what Beautiful thinks."

* * *

**Gasp. So Clare and Eli will be alone for a few days? If only I knew what was going to happen next. OH WELL I GUESS WE WILL JUST HAVE TO SEE. And Eli might want to have a family with Clare? Dayum.**


	7. Chapter 7: Best night ever (Prt 2)

**Okay, this took up about 5-6 pages on word. That's how long this is. But I worked really hard on it, so I hope that you guys will at least like it. If you do, tell me! If you don't, still tell me! I don't know how many people actually read this, but if you are, tell me how you feel! And now, enjoy!**

* * *

It felt like school would never end, but when it finally did, I hurried home. Even though my date wasn't for a few hours, I wanted and needed to shower and gussy up for Eli. Who knows what tonight could bring for us and our relationship.

"Okay, so, shower, then hair, outfit, and then finally, makeup and additional needs." I mumbled to myself as I hopped into the bathroom for a quick shower. I then placed my long black hair wig on and began braiding it, but before then, I made sure that it was all in place, and wouldn't have a chance for fall off.

"Hair and shower check." I was pleased with myself as I skipped to my closet and looked for a cute little dress. I finally picked out a dress that was red at the top, but faded to black at the bottom. It went to an inch above my knees and it had sleeves that went to my elbow. It seemed absolutely perfect.

"It's 5 already? Damn, time seriously flies by." I mumbled to myself as I spun around in the mirror and began working on my makeup. I touched up my lipstick and mascara. But only enough so that I didn't look slutty. I then examined my outfit and was pleased with myself as I slipped on some little flats. I just about hated heels, because they sucked to walk in. My phone then rang and I looked down and saw that Eli was calling me. I smiled and answered the call.

"Hey, Beautiful." His silky voice brought a smile to my lips.

"Well hello there. What's up?" I replied as I smoothed out my dress and started going downstairs.

"I was wondering if our date could be earlier. Unless you aren't ready." I was caught off by his offer, but I didn't really mind.

"I actually just finished getting ready. So that should be okay." I said as I grabbed my coat and headed for the door.

"Well, I'm already here." I stopped right there, with a puzzled look on my face. Already here? How? "Beautiful, just come meet me outside. I'll see you in a few seconds." He then hung up, and I still stood there with my confused expression.

"Outside? Okay. Sure, why not." I said to myself before I walked out and locked the door behind me. What was strange was that Eli wasn't here, even though he told me to meet him there. I looked up and down the street and saw no Eli. Did he maybe walk off?

"Beautiful, I'm back here." I heard Eli's silky voice call from my backyard.

_Wait. Why's he back there?_

I slowly walked to my backyard and saw my entire backyard lit up by lanterns and candles. My jaw dropped open. Eli was standing there in the center of my backyard wearing black pants, converse, and a white shirt under a jean jacket. Right next to him was a towel with a picnic basket and a projector.

"What? But. How did you…I didn't see you. The candles. The lanterns…You…" Eli walked up to me and he pressed his lips against mine to hush me. I accepted his kiss and pulled him closer.

"Jake told me that you would be home alone. Before he left for his trip, he helped set up some of the candles with me. And he got me a screen to put the projector on. I did it while you were at school." Eli smile as he gave me another kiss.

"Eli, this is amazing. I mean. I have to thank Jake later for helping you out. But I absolutely love this." Eli smiled as he took my hand and gave it a kiss before leading me towards the towel. I gently sat down, and Eli sat next to me. I watched as he pulled everything out from the basket and laid it out for us. Fruits, sandwiches, cookies, and sparkling cider. This was too cute.

"Clare, can you put the movie in my laptop? It's already connected to the projector, so you can just play it, and we'll watch." I took out the movie, and saw what it was: Sabrina Fair. The old one with Audrey Hepburn.

"This will definitely be the best night ever." I whispered to Eli as I kissed his neck and played the movie. I laid my head on his lap and watched the movie as I ate my sandwich with Eli.

"Let's make the best of it, Beautiful." Eli whispered as he set his sandwich down and kissed my forehead. He then offered me some sparkling cider, which I gladly took. I gulped it down pretty quickly, and got the hiccups.

"Goodness, I have more. You don't need to gulp it all down at once." Eli teased he took another bite of his sandwich before he set it down and propped me up against him. I was a bit full, so I put my sandwich in the picnic basket. I looked up at Eli and watched a gleam in his eye as he watched the movie. He then looked down at me and gave me a kiss on the nose. I then cuddled up against him and ate some of the cookies that Eli got. I offered some to Eli, but he shook his head and said that they were all for me. I felt spoiled, and I liked it. But I stopped eating when the wind brushed up against my skin and blew some of the candles out.

"I didn't think it would be this cold outside. And Beautiful, you're shivering. Would you like to take the rest of the night inside?" Eli asked as he cuddled me closer to him. I shivered once again and nodded a little.

"Oh, Eli, it's so beautiful out here…But it is cold. Then again, you worked so hard. We can't just abandon this." I sadly said as he kissed my head several times.

"Clare, as long as I spend this night with you, it'll be perfect. With or without the ambiance. All I need is you to make it all perfect." Eli always had his way with words. "Just help me clean this up. We can take it all inside." I nodded and helped him clean up the date. I then led him to the front door and unlocked it, letting us in. Eli and I placed all of our stuff on the counter. He then spun around and shrugged.

"So what would Beautiful like to do?" Eli asked as he rested on a wall, smiling at me. I then had an idea in my head. We were alone. And we were going to be alone. And I think he knew that.

"Would you like to go upstairs?" Eli looked at me and his eyes became wide. His smile faded for a second as he looked at me.

"Clare, if you are saying what I think you're saying, are you sure?" Eli took my hand and I slowly led him up to my room.

"I'm positive." I replied softly as we made it to my room. As we opened and then closed the door, I could feel Eli wrap his arms around my waist and lay his head on my shoulder.

"Clare." Eli whispered into my ear.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too. Forever and always." I said as I turned around and leaned in for a kiss. Eli gladly returned it as we started to walk to my bed. I fell back onto my bed, bringing Eli down with me. Eli repositioned himself so that we could both be comfortable. Eli took off his jacket and placed on the floor before continuing to kiss me.

* * *

I started to kiss her neck gently while moving my hands up and down her arms, while listening to her soft and beautiful moans. Clare drove me crazy. I was just about intoxicated with her.

"If you feel uncomfortable or change your mind, just tell me to stop." I whispered into her ear as I lifted myself up and looked into her eyes. They sparkled more than the stars in the sky. But she nodded and then leaned back up to kiss me. All my wanting took over and I kissed her back harder, pinning her back down to the bed, and my hands moved down her shoulders and pulling the sleeves down little by little.

"This might help." Clare whispered as she pulled down the zipper that was on the side of the dress. She then went back into her relaxed position and closed her eyes. So beautiful.

I carefully pulled down her dress as I continued to kiss down her neck and I moved back to her lips. Clare then ran her hands cup to my chest to my neck, and pulled me closer to her. Her almost naked body was pressed up against me. This made me go crazy. But seeing as to how it was my turn, Clare moved her hands back down to the bottom of my shirt and slowly pulled it off. I threw my shirt to the other side of the room.

"Eli wait. Do you have an uhm…?" Condom. No I do not. God damn it.

_Maybe there are some in Jake's room._

"Hold that thought." I hesitated before I left Clare and walked to Jake's room. Once I got in there, I started to snoop around. Sure enough, in the nightstand, there was a pack of condoms. I picked out 2 or 3, in case they broke. Or for other reasons, if we decided to be adventurous tonight.

"Eli?"

"I got one."

I came back to Clare's room and my jaw dropped. Clare had taken off her bra and underwear and was just laying there with one leg crossed over the other and her waist was twisted to the side so that she could see me. The moonlight that escaped the blinds bounced off of her skin and made her look even more beautiful. And I didn't even think that was possible.

"I'm a bit lonely and cold over here. Care to fix that?" Clare whispered as she motioned me to come over with her pointer finger.

_That is so sexy._

I walked over to her and put the condoms on her nightstand. Her eyes got huge when she counted how many and her face whipped towards me for an explanation.

"In case I'm stupid and break it." Clare made a funny scrunched up face, but then returned to her relaxed position. She looks so fucking beautiful.

As I went back down to begin kissing her again, I could feel Clare's careful and soft hands running up and down my side, and then down my chest. But she started to remove the belt I was wearing, and placed it gently on the floor. I then unbuttoned my pants and threw those to the other side of the room with my shirt. Clare slid down my boxers and I felt a cool breeze come in, making me shiver a little.

"Why don't you lay down and let me make you warm." Clare teased as she let me rest on the bed and propped herself up against me. Clare picked up one of the condoms and carefully ripped the wrapper open, then took the condom out. She then slowly put it on my dick, making me moan a bit, since her hands ran down my cock as she was putting on the condom. I didn't climax of anything, but I could feel myself getting hard. She then grabbed my dick again and positioned herself on top of me so that she would be comfortable. With that, she slowly put my dick in her pussy, making herself moan. But she gasped and moaned more when she sat down and I was completely inside of her. I made a little moan too.

Clare ran her hands up and down my chest as she moved up and down on my dick. She was so god damn tight. This was our second time having sex with each other, and it felt as amazing as it did the first time. She leaned back and then placed her hands on the bed to keep herself up. I thought I'd start doing my part, so I started to thrust inside of her.

"Oh, Eli…Mmm…"

I then put my hands on her hips and moved her up and down. Only slowly, because I didn't want to hurt her.

"Clare…" I moaned as she closed her eyes and bit her lip.

Clare then laid back down on the bed and spread her legs. I held her legs up and started pumping into her again. Clare moaned a bit louder, but I hushed her with a deep and passionate kiss, in case her neighbors heard. But I could feel that she was holding in her moans of pleasure. I was too.

"Harder, Eli…Harder." Beautiful whispered into my ear as I obeyed her command. I went harder and faster, making us both moan.

"Oh, Clare…Mmmm…"

"Eli…This feels so good. Don't stop…Oh GOD fuck me! I bit my lip to hold back my loud cries of pleasure, but I did as she wanted and didn't stop. But Clare then picked herself up, still on my dick, and made me lean back a little. She moved up and down slowly, but then went faster. Just when I was about to moan, Clare brought me in for another kiss. Her tongue entered my mouth, preventing me from moaning. I moved my hands up from her side to her breasts, slowly caressing them. This gave her goose bumps all over.

"Clare…" I moaned once more before I placed her back on the bed and went harder. She moaned and pulled me close.

"Eli…I think I'm gonna…" She didn't finish her sentence, since she bit her finger and her back went into an arch kind of shape. After fucking for an hour or so, I could feel myself coming so close. Her pussy just hugged my dick. She was so tight. And the way she would touch me in all the right places, moan my name, or kiss me.

I fit in a couple more hard pumps before I leaned down and French kissed Clare, I could feel her climax because her back went into that arch shape again and she brought me as close as she could to her.

"Ohhhh, Eli!" Clare came as she ran her fingers through my hair.

"Mmm...Clare. Oh, Clare!" I gasped and nearly yelled out her name as I came. We were both panting as I slowly took my dick out of her, which was of course all wet. I then took off the condom which was all white at the bottom and threw it into the trash. Clare pulled me into bed with her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Spend the night with me." She whispered as she kissed my chest and then me. I happily returned the kiss and rested my head on the pillow.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else, Edwards." I whispered back as I pulled the covers over us. I started kissing her head.

"Eli?"

"Yes, Beautiful?"

"I love you."

Her cute tired voice brought a huge smile to my face.

"I love you more." I softly said as I listened to her fall asleep in my arms. My eyes felt heavy as well, so I gave into them and began to drift off.

_Best. Night. Ever._

* * *

**Sucky ending, I know. I just didn't know what to end with! Anyway, review or whatever and tell me what you think! I'll be writing chapter 8 in the meantime.**


	8. Chapter 8: Breakfast at Degrassi's

**GOD DAMN IT I KNOW, THIS IS SO LATE. BUT I HAD MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK AND KDFJSFKJF. Enjoy c:**

* * *

The sunlight shined into my eyes. I blinked a few times before turning over and seeing Clare's arm wrapped around my waist. I slowly turned over to her and kissed her shoulders to her neck, and finally to her cheek.

"Beautiful," I whispered into her ear, watching her perfect blue eyes flutter open and look over at me. I melt inside whenever they look at me. "It's time to get up." Clare softly yawned and she hugged me close to her. With the fact that we were both still naked, I could feel my other head start to get ideas.

"Is this you saying that you are leaving me soon?" Clare yawned once more before slowly getting up and putting on her bra and thong. I raised my eyebrow and shut my eyes to keep my temptations low, as well as my expectations.

"No, no. I don't exactly know when you want to kick me out." I chuckled as I got out of her bed and slipped into my boxers, whilst looking for the rest of my clothing.

"Your shirt, jacket, and pants are over there." Clare interrupted my thoughts as she pointed to my clothing pile placed by her closet door. "I'm gonna go take a shower before I head to school. You can stay however long." Clare continued as she picked up a towel, winked at me, and left her bedroom. I smirked to myself as I collected my things and started to put them on. I didn't really know what I would do here, all alone. And there could be that chance that her parents get back early. So they would probably scream at Clare, then me when they discover me here.

"Clarebear, How about I drive you to school? I think I'm going to stay at my parents' house for the rest of the day. We can get breakfast on the way to Degrassi if we have enough time." I heard silence for a while until I then heard the curtains of her shower be pushed to the side.

"Yeah, that'd be lovely." Clare responded as I again heard her put the curtains back to the original place. "Lemme just finish up and we can head out." I nodded to myself as I finished dressing up. I fixed my hair in the mirror and waited downstairs for Clare. She only took about 15 minutes to get ready, so we had time to get some breakfast.

"Ready, Beautiful?" I asked as she walked down the stairs and joined me in the kitchen. She nodded and we exited her house. As she locked the door, I jogged down the street to where I parked my car. After she was finished, I drove it up to her house. Wanting to be a gentleman, I got out of my seat and opened her door for her. She gave me a beautiful smile as she slipped right into my car. I closed her door and walked back over to my side, sliding right in, starting the car, and driving down a somewhat empty road. "Any specific cravings?" I watched as Clare pondered in her seat.

"How about Dunkin Donuts? Their coffee and breakfast flatbread thingies are amazing." I rolled my eyes but laughed a little as she gushed about her guilty pleasure food. But I granted the lady's wishes and pulled into the drive thru. As we got to the speaker, I tried to lean out of my car so that they wouldn't fuck up my order. "Eli, I'll have a veggie flatbread and just some iced coffee. Hazelnut, por favor."

"Yeah, hi, I'd like to order one veggie flatbread, medium hazelnut iced coffee, and one large black coffee, please." I leaned back in my seat waiting for the person taking my order.

"Okay, so, one veggie flatbread, one medium hazelnut iced coffee, and one large black coffee. Did I get that right?"

"Yep, sounds about right." I replied as I took my wallet out.

"Okay, in total that will be $10.65, drive up to the next window please."

I nodded and drove up to the next window, with the amount due in my lap.

* * *

Eli collected the food and drinks as he paid for the meal. He smiled at me after he thanked the cashier guy and drove away.

"Does the coffee and veggie thing smell satisfactory, Edwards?" His raspy morning voice was unbelievably sexy. I always thought that was stupid how girls fawned over that, until now.

"Everything seems satisfactory, Goldsworthy." I retorted as I leaned back in the passenger seat and watched as we got closer to Degrassi. I wish I could spend the day with Eli.

"Well, m'lady," Eli began as he pulled in front of the school. "Your chariot has reached its destination." I scoffed as I collected my food and coffee. "Hey, wait." I turned around right as Eli pulled me in for a goodbye kiss. Definitely catching me by surprise. "You don't think I would let you leave without that, hm?" His coy smirk made me roll my eyes, but return the smile.

"What can I say? You never fail to surprise." I unbuckled my seatbelt and slung my backpack over my shoulder, carefully avoiding my coffee and flatbread. "Will I see you after school?" I asked as I opened his door and was already halfway out of his car.

"Yeah, probably. Dinner, maybe?" He asked as I turned back around to him, with a small smile on my lips.

"Dinner sounds amazing. I gotta go though. Classes and blah blah blah." He chuckled a little but smiled at me.

"Alright, Edwards. I love you."

"I love you too." I watched Eli drive away before I turned around and saw Adam and Drew standing in front of me.

"Well, Drew, looks like Clarebear fixed things up with Goldsworthy, eh?" Adam teased as I could feel my cheeks burn.

"Oh yeah. She definitely made things up with him." Drew returned, with a goofy smile.

"Damn right I did." I laughed nervously before I pushed through them and headed towards school. Today should be pretty interesting.


	9. Chapter 9: Fairytale

"So I saw you and Eli smooch before school started. Have you guys fixed things up, or is this a friends with benefits thing now? Because let me tell you something about-" I had to interrupt before Alli's loud mouth spoke more of my non-existent scandalous affairs.

"WE MADE UP, WE MADE UP!" I had to hush her, because I knew that Alli had a bit of a big mouth. I let out a long sigh and finished up my coffee.

"Great! Because I swear. You guys are going to get married and have little emo and preppy babies. I'll be the aunt and god-mother of course. You guys should name them Aislinn or Munro. I like those names. They're kinda cute, right?" It astounded me as to how much she could talk without losing her breath. Her face wasn't even pink, and she just kept going and going about my possible future with Eli. But the more I thought about it, the more I realized that none of it sounded bad at all.

"Can you please calm down? You are going to make a scene. And that is way in the future anyway. Quite far."

"Isn't a possibility though?"

I paused and thought about it for a few seconds.

"Anything is possible, Alli." I let out another sigh as I tossed my coffee and walked out of Degrassi with her. She then held up her keys and jingled them in front of my face.

"So what do you say to a little girl time? We haven't done that in a while." Alli gave me a smile that showed me that she was planning something, and those situations never turn out amazing as we would hope.

"Alli, I have homework to do. Jake, mom, and Glen might also be coming home, so I should probably stay there in case they come back early." Alli rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. I knew that look.

"Do you NOT like being fun? It seems like you don't like being fun." Alli scoffed as she checked her nails, but looked at me from the corner of her eye.

Sometimes I didn't know how to retort to the things that Alli said. So silence was a better response at times. Unless Alli became impatient and a response was needed.

"You WILL make time to be fun this weekend, Edwards. No homework, no boyfriend, and no family issues will get in the way. Unless it's an emergency I guess." Alli said as she hooked my arm into hers and we started walking towards her car, since Eli drove me to school.

"I suppose that's quite fair. I mean, it really has been a while since we've hung out. So fine, this weekend we will definitely hang out." Alli had a satisfied smile on her face, knowing full well that she had won this one. But she usually wins when I comes to this stuff.

"You just need to loosen up, Clare." You've been so stressed and a bit unhappy. I know that the unhappiness is fixed, because you were glowing this morning after Eli had kissed you. But I'll relieve you of your stress. You can count on me!" Her dedication was the sweetest thing to me. Sometimes I forgot about how much I appreciate her as my best friend. I will definitely show her that appreciation this weekend, if I have time, of course. "Since I'm driving you home, don't forget anything in my car this time. Seeing as to how you have quite a few textbooks in your arms there." Alli pointed to my 3 textbooks and 1 notebook. I was pretty talented when it came to losing things.

"I'll keep it all in my lap." I gave her a smile and hopped into her car. It was a pretty short ride, and all we talked about was how I patched things up with Eli and the book he gave me. With the one last page that I didn't read yet.

"Well this is your stop, Edwards." Alli said as she stopped at my house and put the car in park. "Text or call me if you want me to pick you up this weekend." I nodded and started to get out of the car. After she shut the door for me, I turned towards her and smiled a little. "And don't forget to read that last page. It sounds…Mysterious to me." I laughed a little before I said my goodbye and watched her drive off. It kind of took me a while, but I managed to get into my house without dropping my things. And as I got settled in, I saw that I had a message on the answering machine.

_"__You have one new message."_

_"__Clarebear. It's Mom. I just wanted to let you know that we are going to stay for the rest of the week and Saturday. There's another college around here that Jake wants to check out. And we have a place to stay for the time being. But don't worry, if things don't work out as planned, we will come home soon. We all miss you. I love you and miss you. Call me soon. Bye, Clarebear."_ I could feel my heart sink as the message ended. It was only Monday, and I wouldn't be seeing my mom for quite a few days. I guess I do need that Eli distraction. The positive though was that I could probably have Eli sleepover.

"If I was spontaneous, I would probably throw one of those outrageous parties. But I'll just reserve that spontaneous-ness for the bedroom." I could feel my face reddening up. If Eli was here, he would probably smirk and make a remark about how hot that was. Speaking of hot…Last night. Va-va-voom. It was the second time that we had sex since prom. It wasn't painful anymore. Just slow, passionate, love making. And it was only hard when slow wasn't enough and my body craved more.

"If I think about this anymore, I might have to make one of those booty calls." I joked as I started to sprint up to my room, still blushing from my thoughts about Eli's naked body pressing against mine.

"I seriously have to stop." I giggled before I spun around and shut my door.

* * *

**So I really do like where my story is going so far. Though I would absolutely love to update more frequently. Because I have all of these great ideas pop up in my head when I'm at school! So I promise that chapters will be updated weekly. And please leave reviews! Opinions of my audience are amazing to read! So thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10: Walk of Shame

**Ah, yes! Chapter 10 is finally here! I ended up deciding to step up my game and set up a schedule. New stories will be posted every Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday! Can't wait! Enjoy the chapter~**

* * *

I didn't exactly know how to spend my day since I didn't have Clare around with me, so I went back home. I grimaced when I thought about what Cece and Bullfrog would say. Especially Cece, since she was so heavily invested in my sex life. That seriously creeped me out.

"Ooh, Baby Boy is making his way into the house by a little walk of shame!" Cece exclaimed as I barely made it through the door. I grumbled something that not even I knew what it was.

"Calm yourself. Don't you think that it is a little bit creepy that you are enthusiastic about my…Ahem, sex life? Or lack thereof. I'm doubting as to how normal that actually may be." I mumbled as I stepped into the kitchen and threw the remainder of the coffee into the sink and started for my room, wanting to take a shower.

"Well I'm not a normal mother. So tell me, is she a good lay?" It was like nails on a chalkboard. I stomped up the stairs, droning out Cece's disgusting questions.

"NOPE, SORRY, CAN'T HEAR YOU! SO CRAZY, IT'S LIKE I HEARD YOU A SECOND AGO BUT NOW I CAN'T. WOW, IT'S SO WEIRD!" I shouted at Cece as I stomped loudly up the steps and down the hallway. I finally made it to the bathroom, and I quickly undressed and turned on the shower. "I swear, I love her to death, but my mom is so weird." I muttered to myself as I finally stepped into the shower and tried to wash my problems away. But of course, it was as if it was the unwritten rule to think about every fucking thing in the universe when you shower.

"You used protection, right, Baby Boy? Because you're still a baby yourself!" Cece shouted through the bathroom door as I let out a huge sigh and covered my face. This woman…

"DEAR GOD, YES. NOW LEAVE. I WOULD LIKE SOME PRIVACY, THANK YOU VERY MUCH." I shouted back, trying to get a point across that I would like to be left alone to my thoughts. But it was as if that couldn't be fulfilled for me.

_Was it so bad that I was beginning to miss New York? I had privacy there._

A shrill sounding screech interrupted my thoughts. I slowly peaked out of the shower curtain to see what it was. And sure enough, it was my phone. And Lenore was calling.

_What does this damn woman want? She was a mistake. I almost lost Clare, the love of my life, because of a stupid mistake. And god damn it, I will let Lenore know that. She needs to leave me the fuck alone._

"This woman will leave me alone" I muttered to myself as I finished up in the shower. After I finally got out, I wrapped my towel around my torso and picked up my phone, angrily dialing the number. There were only two rings before I heard her voice on the other line.

"Eli! I've called you so many times!" I grit my teeth and could feel myself about to explode on her. The call hasn't even been going on for a minute and I was already annoyed and angry.

"I know. I've ignored your calls. Are you unable to take a fucking hint?" I heard her exhale sharply as she started to retort.

"Don't you fucking throw this away, Eli. That kiss was special and long overdue. We could have more. We could be more." I felt myself shake and my face became really hot.

"It was a mistake. You were a mistake. I'm in love with Clare. Clare fucking Edwards. Not Lenore. I messed up big time with Clare, and I finally got her to love me again. Clare is the love of my life. I don't plan on throwing what I have with her away, because I'm…I'm crazy about her. Intoxicated with her. My heart beats for her. She's what keeps me going. I think about her every night and every morning. I'm so in love with her." My heart started beating faster as I thought about her beautiful smile and personality.

"How dare you, Eli! How fucking dare you!" I rolled my eyes and decided to end it now.

"I love her. Not you. Never you. Go to hell, Lenore. Send me a post card or two." I ended the call with a smile on my face, since Clare was on my mind now. That beautiful girl. "I should decide on where to take her for dinner."

* * *

I raced up to my bedroom and threw myself onto my bed. My wig fell off and landed right next to me. A quick gasp escaped my lips as I stared at it, and slowly looked up at the mirror, with my empty gaze staring right back at me. My auburn-ish hair was actually a few centimeters away from my eyes. Was my hair really that long? Maybe I could finally stop wearing my wig and surprise Eli tonight.

_I could finally take it off. Throw the wigs away and show Eli tonight._

"This would be the perfect surprise!" I was so giddy about the thought of surprising him and seeing that look on his face. I am so doing this. "But first, I want to read that thing at the end of Eli's e-mail book." I mumbled to myself as I reached for the book, which was on my desk. I slowly brought it upon my lap and flipped to the last page.

_'__Beautiful,_

_We've been through trials that really took a toll on us. But I've loved you through every single one, no matter what. And I promise you that until the end of time, I will love you. You can hold me to that, and I really want you to. Clarebear, I love you and care about you so very much. I will do anything to make you happy, and I will redeem myself and show you every day for the rest of my life that I belong with you, and maybe you will believe that you belong with me? I hope so. But give me a chance, and I will try to make loving me worthwhile. Please stay with me, Beautiful. I love you more than words can describe. You're my one true love._

_Love always, Eli'_

I could feel my eyes water and I dried my eyes. That adorable, sweet, loving goof. I love him so much. I'll show him that tonight, because I need to tell him how much I appreciate him. He is honestly that best boyfriend ever.

"I've never loved someone as much as I loved him. God damn it, this boy drives me crazy, but usually in the good way. My heart beats fast when I see him smile and it makes me feel better knowing that amazing smile is just for me. An amazing realization, really…" I mumbled to myself as I closed the book and held it close to my heart and hugged it tight.

_Eli Goldsworthy. I love you more than words can describe. More than words will ever be able to describe._

Never have I ever honestly felt so in love. But when it came to Eli, it was like everything was okay again. We've had our moments and break ups. But before I knew it, I was his again. Happily. And sure, Lenore messed us up. But then Eli gave me this, and…The kid made me tear up!

_Give him a night to remember, Edwards. He deserves it. He deserves to know that you truly love, adore, and appreciate him._

* * *

**Okay, so this kinda was a chapter to show how awesome and loving Eli is. Oh, and that letter? About 85% is from an actual love letter that my boyfriend sent to me. Today is also our 11 month anniversary, so I thought I'd put a tribute to him in here. Anyway, I hope you guys loved this chapter! What will happen with Lenore trying to meddle? Hmm..I guess we will find out on Thursday!**


	11. Chapter 11: Shame and Lack Thereof

**Guess who's internet has been on the fritz? Oh but me, of course! This doesn't change the schedule. Another chapter of AOYI will be up tomorrow! Sorry for the wait, ladies and gents, but enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

I paced around in my room for…Well, it felt like hours. But in reality, it had only been 10 minutes. It was close to 5, and I was feeling pumped about my call with Lenore. It made me feel like he had control of my life. Maybe for once, I actually did.

"Is this what it feels like to be moderately normal?" I chuckled to myself as I rested on my bed, but heard knocking on my door. Now what?

"It's Bullfrog. Your mother and I want to go out for dinner tonight, since we know that you'll be going back soon. Originally, we wanted it to just be the 3 of us, but if you want to invite Clarabelle along, that is fine." I could hear how tired he was. Even through my mahogany door, I heard him take in a big breath, pause, and then cough out his tiredness. He better not fall asleep at the table.

"Clare. Her name is Clare. We've been together for just about 2 and a half years. And if her parents aren't home, I'll give her a call." I could hear a grunt of approval, followed by slow steps down the stairs. I took out my phone and held down the number 1. Clare was #1 on my speed-dial.

"Eli? Hey." Her voice sounded as silky as it did this morning.

"Hey, Beautiful. How was school today?" I felt weird asking that question.

"Could be better. But I don't have much left. All I have to do is get through this month and a half and then-"

"And then maybe New York with me…?" Silence. That was all I heard on the other line. Silence, hesitation, and a dash of possible rejection.

"Eli. You know that I screwed everything up. There's nothing left for me there."

"Sure there is. There's me, somewhat good food, and colleges here that will be begging to have you as one of their students." I could tell that she was smiling on the other line.

"I'll look into it." Now I'm pretty sure that she could tell that I was smiling.

"I'll help you with that. But anyway, the reason I called. Dinner. Are you available tonight?" I could hear her swallow hard and let out a heavy sigh. "Clare? Is everything alright?"

"I'm available." I guess I'll find out later.

"My parents actually are taking me out to dinner, and they said that you could come if you wanted. Care to join the Goldsworthy Clan tonight?" Once again, I could tell that she was smiling on the other line. That's my girl.

"I'd love to, actually. If we're left alone again, God knows how many condoms we could go through." Was she trying to shock me? Because Ms. Edwards shocked me.

"Clare Edwards," I said in a hushed tone. "Are you trying to tell me that you don't want this hunky body?" I heard her giggle, but that giggle transformed into a full blown laugh. I wasn't sure how to feel about that.

"No, but Jake could notice that half of his box is missing. And I meant physically go through. But-" My turn.

"Half of the box? Clare Edwards, would you like to be left home alone with me tomorrow?" She had to be blushing at this point. Or at least holding back a sharp exhale and an 'Eli! Sh!'

"That can be arranged." I loved it when she was playful with me. "Anyway. Sex life aside. I can come to dinner. I'll meet you guys there. Can't wait to see Cece and Bullfrog again." That reminded me.

"About Bullfrog. He might call you Clarabelle. He's tired." Another adorable giggle. "And are you sure that you don't want me to pick you up?"

"No, it's okay. I have a license for a reason."

"Alrighty then. Dinner is at 7. Little Miss Steaks?"

"I'll meet you there at 7. See you then."

"Alright. I love you."

"And I love you."

That was probably one of our longest phone calls, and I enjoyed it.

"Well, is she coming or not?" I could hear Bullfrog sleepily shout from downstairs.

"She'll meet us there at 7!" I shouted back. Could he not come back upstairs? Oi. Anyway, I needed to get ready for dinner. Nothing too fancy though. Come to think of it, I don't think I owned anything fancy. I wore a prince costume to prom for fuck's sake. But I slipped into some jeans, a Green Day shirt, and sweater over that. But to tone it down, I put on my worn out converse, and skipped downstairs.

"Are you wearing a cardigan sweater thing?" Cece asked as she combed her hair and looked at me up and down.

"Isn't this what adults wear?" I teased.

"Adults with an active sex life, yes." She replied as she applied her makeup, looked me up and down and smiled with her victory. I however had a scowl.

"I'll be waiting in the car." I mumbled as I left my house and took my car keys with me. "Her infatuation will make me call a therapist. Maybe two." I sighed as I hopped into my car and put the key in the ignition. The engine coughed, sputtered, hiccupped, sneezed, and finally cooperated with me smoothly. "I need to get this thing checked."

"Where are we going, Baby Boy?" I heard Cece call out to me as she and Bullfrog left the house, locking the door, and then their arms together. I had to admit, that was kind of adorable.

"Little Miss Steaks. The only place that all 4 of us can stand here without complaining about something."

"I can muster up a few for you, if that's a challenge." Bullfrog retorted as he opened the passenger seat and let Cece in first, then himself.

"Since Clare is joining us tonight, it would be appreciated if those complaints were kept to yourself tonight. You can rag another time." I heard Bullfrog scoff as he roped his arm around Cece.

"Ooh, I can't wait to see her! I'm sure that she will be glowing and looking lovey as usual." It suddenly hit me. Cece once told me that someone would have this glowing look after making love. Oh no.

"Don't you dare mention anything about our sex life. Not tonight. Maybe another time. Never would be ideal."

"You admitted it! So I take it that it's healthy and such? Was it your first time? Or are you two bunnies?" Bullfrog was sleeping again, so I didn't have him to defend me. I accidentally let my walls down and now I had to listen to this until we had arrived. Aren't I in for a treat?

* * *

**Mini Author side-note: I will probably skip through school. I don't want to do anything with that. And there has been a lot of fuck ups this season. (Or so I've read) So, I've come to make a...Happier story for Eclare. But that has been my goal. Hopefully you will all stay with me until the end?**


	12. Chapter 12: Fairest of Them All

**So what exactly is my reasoning this time? Well to be honest with all of you, I have erased and rewritten this story multiple times. None of it made sense or seemed right to me. And I finally came up with something that I deemed fit. So enjoy!**

* * *

It was 6:30 and I was going to leave around 6:45. I was almost ready, but I was just curling my bangs a little. After I had finished, I decided to head out early. I would much rather be early than late.

"If I leave now, I can probably get there nice and early." I smiled to myself as I touched up my makeup and grabbed my car keys. I headed out my door and promptly locked it after I exited my house. My car was right across the street, because some jackass was parked in my usual spot.

I looked both ways as I usually did and began to walk over to the other side but I dropped my keys on the street and tried to pick them up, trying not to drop my bag and spill everything out. But by the time I stood back up, there was a car heading towards me with its high beams on, honking its horn so loud that I'm sure all of God's angels could hear it.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" The driver yelled at me as I tripped backwards and was soon pulled out of the road by some bystander. My heart nearly stopped, but it thundered against my chest. As if it was desperate to escape and find another body that was capable of not getting hit.

"Jesus Christ, are you okay? You could've gotten killed." I heard a raspy voice ask as I slowly recollected my thoughts. I looked up and there was a guy in a hood standing over me, holding my shoulders and shaking me. He didn't look very familiar.

"Y-Yes…I'm okay. I-I'm just…I'm just shaken up." His piercing blue eyes stared me down with a mixture of anger and concern contained in them.

"I can imagine. You nearly got hit out there." He helped me stand up and walked me to my car after I pointed it out. "Be careful. Hopefully you aren't as clumsy on the road as you are walking on it." I couldn't tell if he was making fun of me, trying to make me feel better, or possibly both.

"I'll try." I replied as I got into my seat and watched him leave. What struck me is that he walked to the car that was parked in my usual spot. So maybe this dude wasn't as much of a jackass that I assumed him to be.

_You know what they say. If you assume, it makes an ass out of you and me._

I started my car, ready to meet Eli and his parents for dinner. As I waited for my car to start up, I looked at myself one last time in the mirror before I started for Little Miss Steaks. The roads were pretty empty except for a few cars every few minutes or so. But to distract myself from my near-death incident, I turned on the radio.

_"__BLURRED LIIIIIIINES!"_

"Oh my gosh this song is so overplayed." I switched the station, hoping to find something else.

_"__I would die every day, waiting for you."_

"This song should suffice." I muttered to myself as I continued to drive, humming the song to myself.

_"__Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you."_

I amused myself by singing that line out of tune and quietly giggling to myself and thinking what Eli would say if he saw me singing in such a shitty manner and mostly on purpose. Probably something like 'You have true talent, Edwards. True talent.' That boy, I swear. He's my boy. That sounds like he's my son, ew no never mind.

_"__For a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more."_

"I'll love you for a thousand years Eli. Screw it. I will love you until the end of time." I couldn't think about how strong our relationship was. Things were better than ever. I was so madly in love. More than before. I never want our story to end. I love our story.

_"__Time stands still."_

Whenever I'm with him, it's as if life stands still. As if we are the only two people on this planet. Like it's just us and our love that exists in this messed up world. Nothing matters anymore as long as I can have him to call mine. "God damn it, world! I am in love with Elijah Goldsworthy!" I shouted to the very heavens that looked down upon me."

_"__Beauty in all she is."_

My thoughts actually started to distract me, because I had to swerve in order to get away from a car that I accidentally got in the way of. Is tonight not my night?

_"__I will be brave, I will not let anything take away, What's standing in front of me."_

I hate to sound like one of those girls, but this song really does apply to my life right now. I love Eli and I won't let anything take him or my love for him away from me. "Not even Lenore." I grumbled to myself as I accidentally knocked my phone over. I quickly bent over and tried to search for my phone in the dark, feeling around beneath the passenger seat.

Once I finally got it, I sat back up and all I saw was bright lights of a large truck coming straight towards me in my lane. I barely had any time to react, because by the time I did, my world collided with whoever was in the truck. All I knew now was that my ears were ringing and my world was black. Pitch black.

_"__Every breath, Every hour has come to this."_


	13. Chapter 13: Keep Breathing

**At this very moment, I'm wondering how many people want to shoot me. I'm calmly asking that no one does..! But anyway, while you are all loading your guns, here is Chapter 13!**

* * *

5 minutes went by and there was no Clare. Then it turned into 10 minutes, 20 minutes, 30 minutes, and then 45 minutes. I called Clare multiple times and I got sent to voicemail. This was nothing like Clare. I was very worried at this point, and so were my parents. But I jumped when I got a call, though my heart stopped when I saw that the call was coming from the hospital. My hand shook but I answered the phone and brought it up to my ear.

"Yes…? Hello?" My voice shook and cracked.

"Is this Eli Goldsworthy?" A gruff voice asked on the other line.

"Speaking. Is there something wrong?"

"Do you know a woman named Clare Edwards?" That did it. Hot, burning tears ran down my cheeks. My heart dropped and a lump formed in my throat. I was preparing myself for the absolute worst.

"Yes, she's my girlfriend. Is there something wrong? Is she okay? What happened?" I wanted to ask so much more, but I choked on my own tears.

"Your girlfriend got into a car accident. She was hit by a drunk driver who drifted into her side of the road. A bystander called 911, and she is currently in critical condition. She was hysterical and was calling out to you."

"What do you mean?"

"She kept crying 'Eli!' when we got to the scene. When we asked for someone to call, she just kept muttering your name." She was crying out for me?

"Alright, I'll come right over." I quickly hung up and dragged myself inside and told my parents what happened. Cece's eyes watered and she threw herself onto Bullfrog, who stared at me in disbelief and grief. "I'm going to the hospital. I need to see her and be with her. Can we please do this another time?" I didn't really care if they said no. I was going to run out of there anyway. I wanted to be with her right now. I needed to be. But Bullfrog gave me his nod of approval, though I was sprinting to my car already. I shoved the key in the ignition and nearly floored it, wanting to get to the hospital as soon as I could.

Once I got there, I begged every doctor I saw to take me to Clare, and once I found the right doctor, they rushed me to the emergency ward and to her room. He slowly let me in and there she was. Her eyes were closed, making her look almost peaceful. But her appearance said otherwise. Clare's perfect skin was torn and bloodied while she had one black eye and her curled auburn hair was stained with her blood. I slowly walked towards her, falling onto a seat as I grasped on reality. The girl I loved was laying on a hospital bed in front of me.

"Clare please be okay. Please. I love you. Don't you dare leave me now. Don't you fucking dare. I need you here, Clare. Beautiful, please be okay. I love you so very much." I buried my face into her chest, weeping. I could hear Bullfrog and Cece come in next.

"Oh, no, Baby Boy. Oh no no no." Cece was near screaming as she fell into my father once again.

"Did you call her mother or step-father?" I quietly asked the doctor as I listened to her heart beat gently.

"Neither were available so I ended up calling her step-brother. But they are all on their way." How could a mother face her daughter that looked this way?

"Alright, good. What about this son of a bitch driver? Where can I get my hands on him?" I wanted to choke him and make him bleed for what he did to my girl.

"As satisfying as it might sound, you won't be able to get your hands on him. The driver's name was Harry Davis. He was actually killed on impact. This is actually very surprising. It seems as if someone up there wants your girlfriend to stay right here." I never exactly believed in that God stuff, but right now I wanted to thank the G-man.

"Could she…You know, die?" I choked on the word. I asked the same question about Julia before I found out that she indeed died. Now Clare too. But I can't let her be taken away. I need her here.

"I don't think so. But she has one broken foot, two fractured ribs, and plenty of cuts." I let out a sigh of relief before I thanked the doctor and watched him leave. Cece and Bullfrog left with him to ask some questions.

I stayed right next to Clare. She was as delicate as a butterfly. It seemed like if she was flicked, more bones would be broken. I carefully intertwined my fingers with hers and kissed her forehead, then bent over to her cheek to whisper to her. "Please remember me when you wake up. I need you. I breathe for you. I love you. All I ask is for you to remember my face and what we have. I hope you can hear me, Clarebear." I kissed her hands several times more before I sat back down on the chair. A sudden realization hit me in the chest, making my heart beat so quick. I only have a few days left. What if she never wakes up? Or what if she wakes up after I leave?

The feeling of a twitching hand distracted my thoughts. I looked down at her bandaged hand and could feel her gently squeezing my hand. Her grip got tighter and tighter until I actually felt her fingernails digging into the back of my hand.

"DOCTOR! SHE'S MOVING HER HAND!" Silence and the three concerned adults running is what followed my cry.

"Miraculous. Your girlfriend is a fighter. She isn't giving this up." The doctor said as he walked up to Clare and leaned in close, watching her eye movements.

A fighter. She was definitely a fighter.

_Come on, Beautiful. Come back to me. You can do it. I'll be right here, waiting. I'll never leave you._

Her eyes slowly started to open. She blinked a few times and before I knew it, those beautiful, watery blue eyes were staring right at me. Her lips began to move, but nothing came out. I didn't care. I was just happy that she was alive.

"Ms. Edwards. Welcome back." Clare stared at the doctor in wonder and then looked at me again. Her hand squeezed mine tighter and she gently tugged my hand with all of the strength that she had left in her. My little fighting girl. "You were just in a car accident. Now I know you aren't in the best state to talk, so I will just leave you be until you are fully ready. When you are, press that button that is on the bed next to you, and I will come in with a nurse or two to help you out." Her eyes told me that she was overwhelmed, but she accepted it and watched him leave.

"Clare honey, we are so happy that you are okay." Cece happily cried as she and my father sat down in the other seats. "The doctor was right. You are such a fighter." Clare managed a smile and took Cece's hand in her free one.

"She's right. And Eli ran over here as soon as he got the call. He was absolutely desperate to know if you were okay. Wouldn't even leave your side when he was hysterical." Bullfrog continued for Cece.

"Okay, okay, enough." I eyed Bullfrog and Cece.

"I think he wants us to leave you guys alone. We'll be right outside waiting in case we're needed, okay?" Cece took Clare's hand and kissed it gently. "Remember that it isn't just him that loves you. You're part of this messed up family too." Clare had tears running down her cheeks this time. But she still smiled.

I put my head on her stomach and watched as she moved her hand from my cheek up to my hair and stroked my hair softly. "Are you okay?" Stupid question for me to ask. She could barely smile.

"Stay with me and I'll be fine." My eyes widened at her full sentence. But her smile made my eyes water again. "I could hear you, you know."

"You could hear me?"

"I heard you talking to me. Telling me to remember your face. And that you love me." I could feel my cheeks turn red. At a moment like this, I wanted to kiss her. But with the state that she was in, I felt like I could break her if I even breathed on her. Even with my thoughts, Clare pulled me into a kiss and she kissed me hard. Fuck what I just said. Fuck it in the ass. "I love you too."

I could feel myself fall into her embrace, and I even ended up laying on her bed with her. She wrapped her arms around my waist and we just talked. We talked about how her hair had really grown, how I wasn't planning on leaving, and how her parents were on the way. Well. Her mom and step-dad was.

"It's weird. It's like when I was in the hospital for my cancer. And now we're here because of some drunk jackass." I kissed her hard to hush her. I did that whenever her heart rate started to rise. Before we knew it, we were making out. Except we were interrupted whenever a nurse came to check on her IV thing. "Please don't leave me, Eli." I stroked her hair and kissed her head.

"Clare, I wouldn't dare plan on it. I'm staying right here. They will have to pry me off of you." I watched as a small smile formed on her pink, lips. Her eyes closed and she put her head on my chest. We talked and talked until we fell asleep there. She was in my arms, and I was holding her protectively against me.

_I'm never letting you go._


	14. Chapter 14: Stuck on You

**HOLY SHIT I HAVE EXPLANING TO DO. BUT LONG STORY SHORT, MY LIFE WAS FUCKED OVER BY A DEATH OF A FAMILY MEMBER AND FINALS. Anyway, stories will be posted on the normal schedule. Hugs, love, kisses, and sex. What. Okay, start reading.**

* * *

I never liked the smell of hospitals. I believe that started after my first few visits to the hospital for my cancer. They had a mixed smell of cleaning supplies and soap. But this time it smelled different. Maybe it was because of the dried blood under my nose, or the several ointments my mother and Eli would cover me with so that some wounds would heal faster than others. Occasionally, Cece's perfume would mask the smell, and for a few hours, instead of blood and ointment, I would smell pomegranates and Moroccan roses mixed with Eli's cologne. Personally, that was my favorite scent. His cologne, which was peppermint and cinnamon.

"Beautiful? You alright? You look lost." Eli quietly asked as he squeezed my hand but laid his head on my shoulder.

"Don't you worry your furry face. I'm absolutely fine." I was referring to the fact that Eli hasn't shaved in a while and he was starting to grow a beard. And honestly, it made him look hotter. So much hotter. I just wanted to pull him onto my bed, rip off his clothes and have him—

"Now your cheeks are red. Babe, are you sick? Do you need me to get you something?" Eli leaned in closer and I stared at my lips and his scruff. I wanted to pull him in for a kiss, but my mother was at the foot of my bed and on the phone with my father. Who I haven't seen in months. Except for my accident. "Clare?" My eyes met his worrisome pair.

"I'm fine. I just want to get out of here." Eli pulled me in for a hug and I embraced him fully, scent and all.

"I know. The doctor is just giving you your prescription for your daily medicine. You'll be out of here soon. I'll even take you home or we could go get something to eat, if you want. Whatever you want." He ran his fingers through my hair, which was no longer stained with my blood. The bright, auburn color and small highlights returned and hopefully they were there to stay. He soon pulled away and looked at me in the eyes. He gave me that look. The look that you would give to someone who was sad and kinda sorta not your friend. That broken toy look.

"Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like I'm a broken toy. Pity, more or less." His eyes met mine and he started to curl some strands of my hand with his one finger.

"Clare Edwards. You are nothing close to a broken toy. Never have been, never will be." The light in his eyes made me smile so wide that I thought some stitches would break open.

"Then what am I, Elijah Goldsworthy?" His smiling eyes locked with mine.

"You, Ms. Edwards, are my amazing, loving, sweet, and," He leaned into my ear to whisper. "Unbelievable sensual girlfriend." I could feel my cheeks redden and my neck felt hot. But Eli placed his cold, yet familiar fingers on my neck and pull me in for a kiss. It hurt. I could feel him biting my lip a little and slowly have his tongue make his way into my mouth.

"Alrighty, Clare." Eli and I both away as Doctor Turk made his way into my room. Eli coughed a few times and squeezed my bruised hand as Doctor Turk flipped through the papers on his clipboard. "So I wrote 2 prescriptions for you. You are to take them an hour apart and only twice a week. You've made quite a rapid recovery, which is amazing. Just be sure to check in with your doctor for checkups and if there is anything wrong, come back here, and I'll be sure to take care of you." He smiled at Eli and me but walked close to us, so that only we could hear him. "And uh, be careful. Your body isn't in the best shape to be active, but if you two are risk takers, always remember-"

"Yes, yes, thank you." Doctor Turk laughed a little but he waved us off before going off to his next patient. My mother finally turned to us and she sighed heavily as she sat down on a chair nearby.

"Your father is probably one of the most difficult men I have ever met. But I have a little proposal. How about you and Eli come to a brunch with Jake and me? Glen is taking care of moving things out of Jake's room." The way she looked at me was definitely a broken toy look. Her eyes were watery, and a bit red. I could hear her faintly crying when Eli and I slept. I heard her cries of pain. She looked at me in a way that said 'My poor baby. My poor, poor, little baby.'

"I think I can make that. And as much as I don't want to leave for New York, I must. So I will spend my final moments here with you guys." My mom played with her hands as she studied Eli.

"Will you be there for Clare's graduation?"

"If I don't get expelled for missing too much, you betcha. I'll be the one crying and taking pictures."

"Right. And I will be the one cheering and whooping before I sweep Clare off her feet and carry her off to my…Truck."

"Not quite. But you were close." I enjoyed how Eli and my mom were a bit closer than before. She kinda hated him in the past. Well, strongly disliked was the word. But at least they moved past it.

"So it's settled! Brunch in 30 minutes? Jake and I will meet you guys at the nearest iHop or something." Eli smiled and nodded as my mother left. He then turned to me and pulled me in for another passionate kiss. With his tongue pulling mine in for a dance. Making me shiver with every second his tongue moved or when his hands gave me goose bumps every time he ran his hands up and down my sides.

_What a time to be alive. God damn._


End file.
